New York State Of Mind
by whitelips paleface
Summary: When there are dead bodies of a few fourteen year old teenagers found in the outskirts of New York, its up to the BAU to save the last remaining ones, especially when one teenager, Toni, needs them the most after all this time on protecting her friends, now she needs to feel safe. Rated T for some strong language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Paget? Do I own Criminal Minds?**

**Paget: Nope, you wish.**

**Me: Well, there you have it, I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to CBS.**

The young brunette stared outside of her window, her vintage patterened curtains matched her bedspread, her eyes closing for just a small second, and took in a deep breath. Her life was changed upside down, her heart clenched as she saw the raindrops on her window, sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest.

Her mind was racing, her breathing picked up, tears threatned to fall and she sniffled and shook her head as she heard a knocking on her door. Quickly wiping her tears, and dried her face, "Come in." she croacked out.

"Sweetie?" An older brunette came in her room, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, Emily?" she asked, her eyes not meeting the older bruntte, and sniffled again.

Emily licked her lips and cocked her head to the side, and shifted her weight on one leg, and took one more step inside the room, in just the few weeks the fourteen year old has been there, the room was decorated just of how it was in New York.

New York.

"There is uh pizza, in the kitchen, Toni?" Emily asked, her eyes soft, and put a hand on her shoulder, and winced when she saw Toni flinch and stiffen.

"Avery, its Avery now." Avery said, her voice soft, and looked up at the agent. The agent who saved her life.

Emily sighed, and shook her head. Things were tough, but she was getting towards getting the young brunette to loosen up, and open up. Turning on her heal, she heard the small voice of Avery.

"Thank you, Emily."

~ooo~

**Short! I know!**

**But, it will get better, and I'm writing things out in my notebook.**

**So, please be patient with me.**

**You should press that little button below and it'll fill its **

**hungry bellly.**


	2. Still Alive but Barely Breathing

**HEY! So, I got this out before I wanted too.**

_**~ooo~**_

_Three Weeks Earlier; Monday_

The BAU team walked into the conference room, all sleepy. It was four in the morning. Emily threw herself down in the chair, and took a big gulp of the coffee Hotch brought in, before throwing her head on the table, they all slept just two hours, Spencer one.

JJ yawned and then flicked on the pictures of the two girls who were murdered. "I know its really early, but, I'll just do the briefing real simple, well, I'll try." JJ said, still completely groggy.

Emily observed the pictures on the screen, all teens. "Those girls don't look any older than fourteen or fifteen." Emily said, studying the young bodies, most girls looked like they were beaten to death almost, then she trailed down their necks, then she saw that their necks were slashed, and wound looked deep.

Reid interupted her thoughts, as he started to talk about statistics. Which Emily zoned out of, as her head kept going in and out deeper and deeper. "Wheels up in twenty."

_**~ooo~**_

Meanwhile in New York

5:00 a.m

The brunette's breathing got heavier and her heart pounded faster and faster as she tried to keep her weeps in. Her and her friends were kidnapped. Then the sick son of a bitch grabbed her friends, and took them with him upstairs, as they were in the basement. The sounds, they were so loud and horrible. There were moans from him, and cries and weeps from her friends. All she could do was cover her ears and weep, just rock back and forth. None of this would have happened if only she stayed home, but no, the monster that took them killed her parents and her friends parents as well.

Looking up as she and her only friend that was left, Rachel, scooted to the nearest corner, as their kidnapper apeared. Toni took Rachels' hand in hers and clenched it, as she kept crying. They were going to get out. They were. She just knew it. "Oh Toni..." he said as he crouched down and trailed his dirty finger down her face, down her chin, her neck, and down her chest.

Jerking away from him, she panted slightly, and squirmed, as his hands trailed down her breast. He played with her fabric clad nipple, and smirked, as his hands went under her bra and felt them hard and pointy. "Mmm, someones horny." he said as he continued to tweak with her nipple and pinched it.

"Get away!" she cried out, bringing her knees up to her chest and kicking him straight in the chin, he quickly pulled his hand away from her breast and rubbed his jaw.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he barked, before punching her in the eye, and stepped on her thigh, and put all his pressure on her skinny thigh, which made her cry in pain.

_**The BAU Team**_

_**8:45**_

The team walked into the police station, it was a pretty foggy morning, they all catched up in their sleeping, which Emily and Morgan happily did, but Morgan kept trying to get her to sleep next to him, which she gladly refused and sat down next to Hotch, after the briefing in the jet. "Hello, I'm Agent Jareau, and these are agents Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and thats Doctor Spencer Reid, we're here with the FBI."

"Oh yes! I'm detective Rose Tyler, if you'll follow me." the young blonde detective said, giving them all a nice warming smile.

"Reid and Prentiss you guys start setting up criminology, Rossi and JJ go to the crime scene, Morgan and I will go to the school that the girls went to." Hotch ordered, and everyone went to do their jobs.

Emily kept staring at the pictures in front of her, this was something she did not imagine. Two fourteen year old girls, kidnapped, raped, then murdered. There was two more girls, hopefully they got to save them. Soon. "Spence?" Emily asked, looking at the young boy genius.

Spencer looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, then continued to go set up the criminology. "Yeah?" He answered, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

Emily took in a deep breath and let it out. "Those girls...were only fourteen." Emily said, her voice soft and low.

Spencer sighed and put his hands to his side, and looked at Emily, his best friend, his rock, he hated seeing her like this. "Em, you know we always end up catching the bad guy." Spencer said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

_**~ooo~**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**7:55 a.m**_

_**Birmingham High School's Parking Lot**_

Another girl gone missing. JJ and Emily had their phones in hands, badges near by, both patting their glocks, as they walked through the high school of the young girls that were gone missing. Both agents were silent as they headed towards the principals office, the school was pretty big, they had a big building just for freshmen, and it ironically was called _Freshmen Academy. _There were very few students in the building, considering the fact that the kids dont go in till nine. But some teachers were here, and of course, the dean and the principal.

"Ready?" JJ asked, looking at the older woman, with a small smile.

"Ready." Emily breathed out, and walked into the principals office, JJ trailing behind her. "Hello, I am Agent Emily Prentiss, and this Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"Oh yes, I'm the principal, Amy Pond. I talked with yout unit cheif right?" Her Scottish accent quite thick, but gave them a reasuring smile, before motioning for both agents to sit down.

"Correct, we are here regarding on the kidnappings and murders of five of your students, which are Antoinette Bethan Davis, Marie De La Cruz, Rory Fregoso, Rachel Arnett, and Shelbee King." JJ said, sitting down next to Emily, as she played with her thumb nail.

Ms. Pond's face fell, and looked down at her notebook. "They were all remarkable students, all perfect grades, participated in almost every sport that they had to offer for girls. They were all best friends."

Emily leaned forward, looking at the principal right in the eye. "Has there been any strange behaviour in the school? Suspicious cars around the school?" Emily asked, her voice soft, you could hear a pin drop, the ticking of the clock on the wall next to one of the cabinets can be heard. 8:05. More kids were coming in, but the halls were still quiet, the sounds of lockers being opened and banged closed could be heard.

Ms. Pond bit on her bottom lip, as she recalled to the lockdown they had a couple days before they all disapeared. "Actually, Agent, we had a lockdown not too long ago, because one of the security's saw a white Suburban circling the perimeter of the school." Ms. Pond said, her voice low, as she saw the kids peering into her office, and knowing that the schools had paper thin walls, she kept her voice small.

Emily nodded and exchanged a look with JJ. "Did you guys by any chance get the cars license plate?" JJ asked, looking hopefull, as she saw Ms. Pond fidget somewhere in a drawer, and came up with a piece of paper, that had the first three letters and numbers.

Emily sighed, and examined the paper. "Okay, we'll see if we can find the owner of this car."

"Thank you agents."

_**Basement in New York**_

_**8:30**_

Toni wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked around her, Rachel and Shelbee were passed out, well, more like knocked out. Crawling over to a corner where she hid her phone when she first got there, she searched for it under a pile of leaves. Her hair falling into her face, she breathed harder, as she heard footstoops up stairs, she waited for the door to swing open but it didn't. Silently thanking the Lord, she grabbed her phone out of its hiding spot.

Her nimble fingers pressed the on unlock button, she kissed the phone, seeing as she had half battery and four bars. Clicking on her friends number, she quickly texted

_Get help! Now! Outskirts of New York, I Think Astoria! Hurry!_ _T.D_

Sending it and smiling as it showed that it was sent, she turned locked it and hid it back in its hiding spot, hoping help will soon be in its way.

Then she heard the sound she dreaded the most were making its apearance, shaking Shelbee and Rachel awake, she sat up straight and confident, and held onto both Rachel's and Shelbee's hands, as the door swung open, the bright light blinding them all, Shelbee whimpered at the intensity of the light.

"Oh, good. You guys are awake!" He said giving them a yellow crooked grin. Toni just held her chin up high. Which made their kidnapper mad.

Frowning, his eyes landed on Shelbee, he smiled to himself, and dragged her up from the collar of her shirt. "You, beautiful, are coming with me."

"No." a whimper escaped Shelbee's mouth as she struggled againts the mans firm grip on her shirt.

Toni frowned and stood up pulling Shelbee back, and held her in her arms. "No. You're not taking her anywhere!" Toni exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest, palms sweaty.

"Oh, so you think you can do whatever you want?" He said nearing them, his hands on both girls necks.

_**~ooo~**_

**So, not really a cliff hanger.**

**But, Toni sent a message!**

**Do you think they got it?**

**What will happen with Toni, Shelbee and Rachel?**

**Review please! **

**Love you all bunches!**


	3. Please Save Me

**Woohoo!**

**New chapter! Aren't you guys excited? **

**No? Oh okay...**

**I also want to thank everyone who is following this story and Favorited it, and the review I got! I really appreciate it you guys!**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter! :D**

**Onto the story!**

_**~ooo~**_

_**Tuesday **_

_**3:30**_

_**Basment in New York**_

Shelbee held up a wet cloth to Toni's bruised cheak, while Rachel, cleaned up her lip. "Toni, you shouldn't have protected me, I would've taken whatever he would have done to me." Shelbee said softly, her shaky fingers dipping it in the bowl of cold water she demanded to be brought down to them.

Toni sighed and licked part of her lips before looking at Shelbee straight in the eye. "You wouldn't have lasted a single minutes with him without you breaking into tears, Shell." Toni said wincing as Shelbee pressed more pressure into her bruised cheek.

Rachel dropped the cloth, and sighed. "How did we get here? I mean, honestly, we haven't done anything bad to get stuck here." Rachel said, sitting on her calves, as she looked down.

Toni looked at Rachel before taking her hand. "We didn't do anything, its just that this sick son of a bitch is perv, and a sadist." Toni said, trying to comfort the younger girl, she was the young one of the group, she was like a lost baby deer, always needing to be protected.

"As long as I'm here, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you guys. Okay?" Toni whispered, holding both hands of her best friends, and smiled when both girls nodded. "Okay, get some sleep, its probably late."

The trio settled themselves in a corner, Toni in the middle, Shelbee to her right, and Rachel to her left, with her two friends, Toni felt safe. Safe from that sick monster.

Leaning her head on Rachel's head, and sighed, before closing her eyes and into a deep slumber...

_.:Toni's Dream:._

_Lifting her head her eyes red and puffy from weeping and sobbing over a body she couldn't quite make out, her breathing hitched up as she heard footstoops over her head, and screaming. Everything was fuzzy, even the words. Toni slowly dropped the body to the floor and sniffeld, slowly crawling towards the door, dragging her aching leg behind her._

_The door swung open, making Toni flinch and squint her eyes shut, she tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling, and waited for her being dragged up, by force, and being pushed down the rough wooden stairs. Instead, she got gentle arms, lifting her up from her arms. She breathed in, and smelled vanilla, as the person hugged her close to their chest, she felt strokes to her hair, and didn't realize she started to cry, when they found her. _

_"I need a medic!" The voice said, it sounded like an echo. Toni lifted her head, to see a figure of a man carrying a dangling figure in his arms._

_"You're safe now, shh." the person said, hugging her tighter._

_**~ooo~**_

Toni woke up, to feel Shelbee clinging onto her. Slowing down her breaths, she closed her eyes and wished that dream became true. They needed a miracle.

_**~ooo~**_

**Short! I know.**

**But things will finally start kick up from here. **

**I finally thought that this was going to be a short story.**

**A five or six chapter story, or maybe even ten.**

**But mostly five or six.**

**Much love from me, to you guys!**


	4. Hope

**Hello there! **

**I am back with chapter four. Only two or three more chapters to go!**

**Maybe I'll right a sequel to the life after.**

**Hm, what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter! **

_**~ooo~**_

_**Wensday**_

_**2:35**_

_**Birmingham High School**_

Happily turning on her phone that her parents sadly took away from her for two weeks for "lying" that her and her friends were being followed. Waiting for her phone to get ready, since, of course, it was quite an old phone, once she was sure it was done setting up, she checked through her messages, and one caught her attention, and furrowing her eyebrows, she opened it up, and saw that it was from Toni. Shocked, Sarah, opened the message and her eyes widened. What was she talking about? "Mom?!" Sarah called out, still reading the message.

Sarah's mom walked in, drying her hands on a worn out green dish towel, and rolled her eyes as she saw her daughter glued to her phone already. "Sarah, didn't I just give you your phone?"

"Yes, but, look!" Sarah said, and practiclly shoved the phone in her moms face.

"Oh my!"

_**~ooo~**_

_**Wensday**_

_**2:42**_

_**Police Station**_

A detective walked into the room the BAU team were situated in, and held up his hand, before taking a deep breath. "We got a call from a victims friends mom, saying that one of the victims, Antoinette, sent her a message via text message, saying that they were being held in a house in the outskirts of New York, claiming she think it is Astoria" The dective finished off.

After Hotch passing on the information to Garcia, with the phone number that was sent from Toni. "Did you get cordinates, Garcia?" Hotch asked, impatiently, and flickered his eyes to Emily as she nervously bit on her finger nails, and her leg bounced.

There was a slight groan from the other line. "I'm sorry sir, but, the phone is currently off- wait, it's turning on!" Garcia said. Garcia did whatever she could to find the exact cordinates. Just as she was told, it was in Astoria. Her heart was racing, as the phone rang, she didn't know if she should answer it or not. All Penelope could do was have Kevin ask Hotch for her. "Kevy? Can you please call Bossman for me and ask him if I should answer, cause, she keeps calling."

After getting the heads up from Hotch, Garcia fractinclly answered the phone, hearing the frantic breaths from a young voice. "Hello? Hello?" the voice breathed on the phone, her breaths were short and it sounded like she was shuffling, and there were distant cries of pain.

"Hello, sweetie! I'm Penelope Garcia, and I'm with the FBI. Don't worry, I'm sending my team to you, you just hang on, buttercup!" Garcia said, the tears gathering in her eyes, and she waited anxiously for a response.

There was a sound of wood breaking, and an ear shattering screach, there was a sound of someone falling down a big flight of stairs, and weeps. "Please hurry, I'm next, plea-"

_"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"_

"N-no one! I'm so-" then there was a blood curdling yell, and the phone went dead.

Penelope shook her head, and trying calling back, but it wouldn't ring. Looking through the coordinates she prayed up to the heavens, and called Hotch back. "Hotch? I found the coordinates I'm sending them to your phones now!" Penelope said, and wiped away the tear that fell from her eye. All these cases involving children broke her heart. She didn't like them, neither did anyone, especially Emily. Sometimes, Penelope think Emily takes them harder afterwards, but of course, Emily can put on the best of facades, and no one will notice she is hurting.

_**Astoria**_

_**2:45**_

_**Wednesday**_

Toni dropped the phone, when she heard the door kick open, looking up, she gasped and saw Rachel's limp body fall down the flight of stairs. Toni heard Shelbee weep out, quickly grabbing the phone, she hid in a dark corner, and whispered into the phone, her voice shaky and soft. "Please hury, I'm next, plea-" Toni didn't finish when she felt his hard rusty hands grab the back of her neck, and squeezed his long hard fingers around her neck, her breathing was cut off, and he threw her against the wall, stepping on her knee, gasping loud, she heard a snap.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" He yelled in her face, and twisted his leg on her already broken leg, making her cry out in pain.

"N-no one! I'm so-" then there was another snap. Her foot. She let out a blood curdling cry, and her breath came in gasps, as she saw Shelbee cowering in the corner, her lip was bleeding, and her hand arm was limp. All Toni could do was cry, and watched as their captor took Shelbee away. "No! Shelbee!" her voice was a whisper, and she could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. "No..." Toni whispered once again, before she let herself close her heavy eyelids, and fell into a hazy daze, her leg was pouncing, so was her head. There was a ringing in her ear, slowly lifting a hand, she touched her ear, and didn't feel anything.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw black spots everywhere, furrowing her brows, she blinked and blinked, still, the black spots were still there. Everything was spinning, she let her head tilt to the side. Her eyelids closed, and thats all she remembered, before leaning her head on the cool bricks.

_**~ooo~**_

Emily Prentiss lifted her head from the cool glass, and played with her fingernail. The FBI vest already strapped on her, her mind racing. The frantic pleas from Toni broke her heart, they were listening to everything. All Emily did was close her eyes, and pray they would save her and her friends in time. Of course, she was teamed up with Morgan, she could feel his glance on her.

"Princess, something is bothering you." Morgan said, looking over at the brunette beside him who had a distant look in her eyes,

Emily shook her head, and sighed. "No, I was just wondering if we'll get there in time."

Morgan sighed, and took her hand in his, and rubbed her palm with his thumb. "We are going to get them in time. In fact, we're five minutes away." Morgan said and kissed his best friends hand, he grinned when Emily smiled a warm smile at him.

They will find them.

Just as Morgan promised, they parked in front of the UNSUBs house, that they discovered his name was Josh Hudson, and he has a pretty bad criminal record. He raped a fifteen year old in Queens who was going home from a friends house, robbed a house in Manhattan, and he lived in one of his fathers many houses he owned across New York. He dropped out of his first year of college a little bit before all of his criminal records went out of whack.

Emily grabbed her glock, and met the rest of the team outside of Hudson's house, took in a deep breath, and adjusted the ear piece. Standing next to Hotch, she closed her eyes breifly and sent up a silent prayer to the heavans, hoping they'd get there in time, before he killed the girls that were left.

"Okay, Me and Prentiss will go inside and check the bottom half of the house, Rossi and Morgan you go round back, JJ and Reid, you guys will check the top floor." Hotch ordered, looking everyone straight in the eye as he gave the orders. As everyone nodded, they moved out.

Prentiss's heart was beating fast, she checked to see if the door knob was open, internally groaning, she kicked the door open, and walked in.

"FBI! Come out, Josh!" Hotch hollered, his voice echoing across the house. Emily walked into the bathroom on the bottom floor, and shook her head. Walking out, she saw Hotch kick the door open to the kitchen. Nothing.

Meanwhile, JJ and Reid walked up the stairs, slowly walking up the stairs, made sure they made no noise while doing so. JJ nodded to Reid, and they both seperated. Reid checking up and down the halls, while JJ opened the bathroom door open, her eyes widened, and there was blood scattered everywhere. Around the walls, on the floor, and there was a huge puddle in the sink, this made JJ's stomach do flip flops. Shaking her head, she called for Reid.

"What do you think he did?"

Reid examined the room, he did feel a little queezy, seeing all this blood. "He probably threw one of them to the wall, most probably smashed her head on the wall multiple times..." said Reid, as he looked around, and found a bloody blade near the sink. "Probably slit her rists or something."

JJ sighed and shook her head. "Okay, lets keep looking." she said, fixing her gun in her hands, and tried the door knob in the remaining room, looking at Reid, he nodded, and she stepped back a bit, and kicked open the door, and the sight in front of them took their breaths away.

A ginger was on the floor, her face all bloody and she had a huge black eye in her left eye, there was a huge stain from where her private area is protruding from her dirty gray leggings, her white cashmere sweater was stained from the blood dripping from her mouth. Reid lifting his gaze, he saw the window open, and a shoe disappear. "Morgan, Rossi, the UNSUB is heading outside." Reid spoke to the ear wig.

"Reid, she has a pulse!" JJ called out, looking at Reid, her fingers still pressed to the pulse point. "Can you pick her up and take her to the medics?" JJ asked, her sparkly blue eyes gazing up at him.

Reid nodded, and slowly bent down, and picked up the ginger, and ignored that he was getting blood all over him. Once outside, he saw Hudson struggling to get out of Morgan's grasp. "I'll take her, kid." Rossi said, holding his hands out to the unconcious ginger dangling from Reid's arms.

Momentarily chewing on his bottom lip, he looked down and saw the peaceful face of the ginger, he knew was Shelbee, if she didn't have blood slowly oozing from her puffy pink lips. He handed Shelbee over to Rossi, and sighed. Maybe Emily and Hotch had better luck...

_**~ooo~**_

Emily and Hotch were still searching the bottom half, there were a lot of closets and rooms. They knew they found Hudson, and one of the victims, but, they needed to find the rest of them. Walking around the living room before giving up, Emily's eyes widened. How could they have missed this? "Hey Hotch!" Emily called out, she waited for Hotch to come over, once he came over, he pushed her aside a bit, and kicked the door open. Their breaths hitched in their throats when they saw a brunette yeilding her eyes from the harsh light, her face wasn't all that bad, but her body, there was blood seeping through her clothes, and she looked like she was in pain, then their eyes traveled to her leg, it was twisted and bruised up.

Emily gently picked up the fourteen year old, and stroked her dark hair, trying to calm her down, as she felt her tiny figure quiver. Emily tried to push Toni's head back to her chest, as she felt her lift her head, but it was no use, Toni already was hyperventilating.

"Rachel!"

"Rachel!"

_**Hospital Near Astoria**_

_**Toni's Room**_

_**6:45 pm**_

Emily watched from the glass as a nurse attended Toni, her leg was in a full cast, her lip got stitches, and her body was wrapped up in gauzes. Why did Emily feel so attatched to her? Probably because Toni didn't have any family anymore. Sighing, she shifted her weight on one leg, as she crossed her arms. Without looking, she felt someone stand next to her.

"How's Shelbee?" Emily asked still looking longingly at Toni, as she slept peacefully. Without any pain. Morphine did wonders.

The deep voice next to her finally spoke after a long silence. "She's gaining conciousness. We contacted her aunt from England, she said she'll be here by tomorrow." Hotch said, looking at Emily, she grabbed her hand, and stroke her palm with his thumb, and smiled at her when she looked at his direction.

"What about Toni?"

Sighing, Hotch engulfed Emily in a hug, rubbing her shoulder. "We couldn't find any of her distant family members, and when we did, they said they didn't want anything to do with her."

Cringing, Emily stared as Toni stirred, and then stopped. "Maybe, maybe, I could adopt her." Emily said her voice hopefull.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

_**~ooo~**_

**so what did you guys think? it was a little long, well I think it was, hopefully it was! I hope it pleased you guys! I actually enjoyed writing this. I know there wasn't a lot of Emily, but, there will be a lot in the next chapter or two. **

**So, leave a review, short or long, signed or not, it doesn't matter! The best part, you don't need an account! :D**


	5. Safe and Sound

**So here is the next installment, I'm pretty sure it'll be long, but, not as long as the last chapter. Hope you guys like it, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in chapter One! **

_**~ooo~**_

The room was silent and cold, bringing the scratchy sheets up to her chin, she winced. Toni was in so much pain, her head was pounding, and she couldn't feel her leg. Looking down, she groaned, great, she had a full leg cast, but why? Bye bye jeans. Sitting up, she ran her hands over her face, then winced again, she was so bruised up. Then it hit her.

_Rachel's dead body._

_Shelbee being dragged away._

_Toni being put into an ambulance._

She was saved. Saved, but from what? From who? There was a knock on the door, and she turned her head to see a face that was fuzzy in her memory. The person smiled at her, and walked slowly to her bed, as if not to startle her.

"How are you feeling?" The woman said, with a small smile, she had a smile that reminded her of someone, her mother? The same doe eyes that the woman had made her feel sad all of the sudden.

Toni just closed her eyes, and nodded slowly. "I've...felt better, but, who are you? It's just, that, you seem sorta familiar. I just can't remember certain things."

The woman's face fell, and gave her a small sad smile. "Sweetie, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, I was one of the agents that saved you."

Furrowing her eyes in confusion, she sat up, and shook her head, opening her mouth, then closed it again. "I'm sorry, but, from what?" Toni asked, her face written confusion all over it.

Emily looked down and sat close to Toni, taking her hands in hers. "You were kidnapped from your family, and your family was killed. The kidnapper, kidnapped you and your friends, he um also killed your entire family. We made it in time to save you, when we got there, we found you're friend Rachel dead, and you're friend Shelbee on death's door, but she's currently in the ICU. You were diagnosed with mild brain trauma."

Toni closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. This was a lot to take in, her family was dead, she was kidnapped, and had a mild head trauma. Maybe that's why she only recalled certain aspects of the past few weeks. "So I'm an orphan now?"

"Not really..."

Toni frowned and held up a finger. "What do you mean?" she asked, now she was more confused than she orignally was.

Emily gave her a small genuine smile. "I am adopting you."

_**~ooo~**_

_**Five weeks later...**_

Emily's brownstone was filled with cardboard boxes, ripped off tape, plastic they put on furniture. There was also a bunch of shopping bags. The door opened and in came a brunette carrying a small box, her leg cast signed with fleuriscent colors, and a few stickers. Placing the box ontop of the other boxes. This was the last of the boxes from Emily's car. Everyone in her team was so helpful with everything, they took her to therapy sessions, to the doctors, Garcia and JJ even took her out shopping, which she had an extremely amazing time with them. They helped her pick out clothes, and she now noticed that she likes the "hipster" look.

The brunette let out a breath, and picked up two boxes, and took them to her newly decorated room. Her room walls were a dark blue, with lights hanging on the wall. There was a stenciled _Keep Calm and Stay Strong_ wall art on the farthest wall where there was a desk. Everything was decorated the way she left it back in New York.

Toni sighed, and put her iPod on her iHome. As she unpacked her clothes and everything, then her mind went blank as she remembered something.

_Toni ran into her moms lap, and hugged her neck, taking in her mothers sweet scent of apple and lavendar. "So mom, what are you going to do for my birthday that is oh not long from now." _

_Her mom just laughed and shook her head. "Well, I want to take you out and have that pizza you love so much from Brooklyn, and then we could go see a musical or something."_

_"Oh my god! Mom that'd be awesome!" _

Letting the tear fall, she counted the days, and gasped. Tomorrow was her birthday. Maybe Emily won't know.

_**~ooo~**_

The young brunette stared outside of her window, her vintage patterened curtains matched her bedspread, her eyes closing for just a small second, and took in a deep breath. Her life was changed upside down, her heart clenched as she saw the raindrops on her window, sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest.

Her mind was racing, her breathing picked up, tears threatned to fall and she sniffled and shook her head as she heard a knocking on her door. Quickly wiping her tears, and dried her face, "Come in." she croacked out.

"Sweetie?" An older brunette came in her room, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, Emily?" she asked, her eyes not meeting the older bruntte, and sniffled again.

Emily licked her lips and cocked her head to the side, and shifted her weight on one leg, and took one more step inside the room, in just the few weeks the fourteen year old has been there, the room was decorated just of how it was in New York.

New York.

"There is uh pizza, in the kitchen, Toni?" Emily asked, her eyes soft, and put a hand on her shoulder, and winced when she saw Toni flinch and stiffen.

"Bethan, its Bethan now." Bethan said, her voice soft, and looked up at the agent. The agent who saved her life.

Emily sighed, and shook her head. Things were tough, but she was getting towards getting the young brunette to loosen up, and open up. Turning on her heal, she heard the small voice of Bethan.

"Thank you, Emily."


	6. Finally

**Final chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in chapter One!**

_**Feburary 17, 2014**_

_**Bethan's Sixteenth Birthday**_

Candles flickered on the huge ice cream cake, flashes of lights blinded the person in front of them, as they all sang _Happy Birthday_ to the teen who wormed into everyones hearts. The way she smiled when they sang happy birthday to her, it made their hearts melt. As the young brunette blew out her candles, the room got dark, except for the one flash that came from the proud new mom.

Bethan smiled, a bright smile that had showed her newly tightened braces, they were now a red color that matched her always red lips. Bethan got her braces two months before, she was in pain, which brought back horrible memories, and it pained Emily to see her in that position.

"Shuggie-Shuggie! You have to open presents!" Penelope said, Shuggie-Shuggie was Bethan's new nickname. Before it used to be, BethyBethy or Sugar Plum. Penelope always changes Bethan's nicknames, which it made her confused, yet, made her smile every single time Penelope came up with a new nickname.

Bethan adjusted to this new life very well. Bethan went to the high school near the BAU, yet close enough to Penelope's house, for whenever they need to go on a case. Bethan has clothes in everyone's home. The place she stays the most, other than her and Emily's home, is in either Hotch's house, or JJ's house.

Without any warning, they all pushed her over to the couch and they made their way to where all the presents were in the Prentiss household. The coffee table was filled with boxes, bags, and a guitar that Bethan strummed it non stop since she got it from Hotch that morning.

"Open mines first, Shuggie-Shuggie." Penelope said handing her over a few boxes, and a bag.

Bethan chuckled as she grabbed the shiny wrapped boxes from her favorite "aunt". Carefully tearing the shiny wrapping paper apart, and softly lifted up the lid, the view of a brand new MacBook Pro came into view. "NO WAY!" Bethan shrieked and hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't have, I can't take it." Bethan said, handing it back to her.

Penelope pushed it back to Bethan, with a small 'pft'. "I bought it cause I couldn't find my other one, then I found it right after I bought it, so I decided to give it to you for your birthday."

"Thank you."

As Bethan opened her other preasants from Penelope, there was a journal carefully wrapped in gift tissue paper, the top was smoothe, like velvet, on the very bottom of the journal, there was her name on the bottom. Slowly opening the journal, she saw the carefule yet elegant handwritting of Emily.

_Safe and Sound... It's time my little angel._

Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked back the tears and let out a huge smile. "Thank you." she said.

Many gifts later, and cake all finished, everyone slowly filed out of the house. Emily fingered the small boxes laid on top of each other, as she saw Bethan take a small bite out of the ice cream cake.

Emily saw how Bethan suffered a lot, and it broke her heart to see her like that. It really did. There were endles nights of crying and nightmares. Through out the past year they've been together, they gotten really close, Bethan even called her mom. Which made Emily's heart melt, she never expected for Bethan to call her mom.

"Bethan, sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's two more gifts from me." Emily said handing her the gifts wrapped in a light purple wrapping paper.

Slowly Bethan unwrapped the biggest one from the other one. Her eyes widened as she saw that a new phone sat there waiting for her. "Oh my..."

"I know you didn't want an expensive phone, but, I thought you deserved it." Emily said with a small shrug, but a huge face.

Bethan smiled back at Emily, and opened her mouth to speak, "Thank you so much." Setting it down, she then opened the other box, in the other box, there was a necklace, no two on it, with her hand flying to her mouth, she looked up to Emily with wide teary eyes.

Emily quickly took out the matching necklaces out of her shirt. One said _Best _and the other said _Mom_.

Bethan let out a small sob, and put on the one that said _Daughter_ first, and the other that said _Friend_. "This gift was the best." Bethan said, holding up the two necklaces, forgetting about her new iPhone...

_**~ooo~**_

_**June 13, 2016**_

_**Bethan's Graduation**_

As Bethan sat in her seat, she smiled, fiddling with her thumbs, she was nervous. She was Valid Victorian and Class President. Her smile disapeared as she was called up to the podium, clutching onto her flashcards, she took in a deep breath.

Looking up to the stage, she saw Emily and Aaron, and the proud BAU team, Penelope had the team that was willing to do it, have hot pink t-shirts on that spelled out Bethan. Most of them agreed to do it. The only ones that didn't do it was Hotch and Emily.

Licking her lips, she looked up with a huge smile. "Dr. Valone, teachers, parents, and the graduating class of William McKinley high school, 2016." A cheer of students was heard everywhere.

Before continuing she looked up and saw Emily smiling at her, and nodded for her to go on. And so she did. Her speech was long enough to touch everyones hearts. She saw Penelope wipe away tears, and now and then there were cheers from the students, her friends. "...I made it. We made it. The future is bright. Many of our students are going to the top universities. That doens't matter though. What matter is that we are a family. A family that helped each other and sticked together through thick and thin. It's to begin our life."

With that, she finished her speach, another burst of cheers was heard through the whole football field. As they slowly got called up, her nerves were kicking in. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three, and took a small step forward.

"Bethan Prentiss-Hotchner!"

A huge grin spread through her face as she walked up and recieved her diploma.

_**~ooo~**_

**So, that's it! I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and this little story! I had so much writing this! Maybe I should write a story that is after the whole almost dieing fiasco, and before Bethans graduation. Tell me in the reviews! They are much apreciated.**


End file.
